Description: The centralized Glassware/Plasticware Facility provides all of the cancer research laboratories with clean, sterile glassware and related supplies. The Media/Biologics Resource is part of this centrally managed resource, but is totally supported by chargeback fees and is not described. This resource has been functioning for more than 35 years at The Wistar Institute. The purpose of the resource is to provide economical culture apparatus to accommodate the Cancer Center researchers. Both non-sterile and sterile glass/plasticware are stocked and stored, which eliminates the need for investigators to store these items in their laboratories. The annual saving for 1995 was approximately $600,000. This resource consists of eight work areas totaling 3300 square feet that include display, inspection, autoclave, sterilizer oven, glassware washing, office and storage areas. There is also a off-site warehouse storage area (2000 square feet). Approximately 44 Cancer Center investigators used the facility in 1995. Slightly more than 49 percent had peer-reviewed funding. In 1995, approximately 336,000 items of glass/ plasticware were purchased. The facility has a chargeback system in place. The 1995 budget was $499,930, with 8 percent requested from the Core Grant.